


Advantage Rule

by Thebrahbecks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebrahbecks/pseuds/Thebrahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: some Highschool Mavin where Michael just moved to the UK and the only person that will talk to him is the flirty football (soccer) star Gavin who just so happens to be the one person Michael can’t stand. Fluffy and possible smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage Rule

Michael hated the idea of moving. It wasn't that he would rather stay in his room and not go out in the world and experience new things, though he wouldn't mind playing video games all day. It wasn't a simple move, his parents didn't want to move to a different county or even a different state. Which Michel wouldn't have minded as much, no, they wanted to move to a whole different fucking country. When Michael's parents first introduced there idea of moving they didn't tell him there idea of a different country, probably because Michael was outraged when they told him they might be moving. Looking back at it now Michael might have over reacted, but every teenager who's grown up in the same town there whole life would act mostly the same way. Michael didn't want to leave his small town in New Jersey. He's grown up here, his friends were here (and by friends he means Ray), he was only a few years from graduation of High School. Going somewhere completely new would mess up the flow of his lifestyle.

 

Now when being told they were thinking about moving to a different country, there reasoning was to get out there. That there lives in this town were small and taking this daring step into the unknown would be something Michael would always remember, granted it did turn into something he would always remember but at the time there reasoning was complete shit. Not only were they going to take him away from his home his parents were bringing him to the unknown and making him learn about the culture. It was months later until his parents told him the country.

 

It wasn't like Michael wasn't thinking about which one they were thinking of, he and Ray would try and guess where they were going to drag Michael. They guessed big ones, like Mexico or Canada. Michael was hoping at the time it was at least in the same continent

 

"Maybe they'll take you across the world to Russia or something". Ray said as he and Michael were playing some Halo in his room after school. Sometimes Michael had to think they wouldn't be able to do this after he moves, he'll only be able to text him and along the lines of that. He hates his parents for making him go though this.

 

"Hopefully not, we would have to learn a whole new language. They wouldn't want to do that themselves. It must be a place they speak English and-Fuck! Ray you can fucking just run in god damn it". Michael huffed, having to save Ray's ass for the millionth time.

 

"You never know, but there's only limited amount of Countries that speak English so it wont be too hard to guess. Canada, Mexico, Britain". Ray listed.

 

"All of those sound like complete shit. Why do my parents think this is a good idea, I only have a year left before I'm out and there going to make me graduate at some shit school I'd never heard of before. Make me move all the way back here just so I get out at whatever ridiculous Country they decide to drag me to”. Michael said, anger filling his voice as he pressing the buttons on the controller harder.

 

“Maybe it wont be all bad, I mean you're going to be the new Student from America. Only the best Country in the world, you'll be the talk of the school”. Ray said, the immense sarcasm practically overflowing from his voice.

 

“Fuck you, Ray. This is going to be awful, I'm going to want to punch every foreign fuckwit that looks at me”. Michael Growled, tossing the controller down on the bed when the Game Over screen faded out. Ray placed his in front of him on the bed. Turning to Michael.

 

“Look at it as an adventure into some crazy country, and just remember that you're out of there in a year. Then, knowing you, you're going to come back to this crappy down and rent some Apartment. So have fun in some School you're only going to be in for a year. Hell, if I have his chance I would make that school my bitch”.

 

“Sure you would Ray, maybe you should be the one leaving the country instead of me”. Michael grumbled, seeing it was getting late and knowing his mother could call if he wasn't home soon. He stood from his spot on Ray's bed. “See you tomorrow, I'll tell you if there's any progress of knowing where the fuck I'm going to live”. He said before grabbing his bad that was on the floor by the door. He herd Ray say his goodbye before Michael was out of the room.

 

Michael entered his house about ten minutes later, the sound of the door shutting louder then usual. The house was mostly silent. It was different from the normal screening of his brothers or his mother in the kitchen. Though after slipping his shoes off and setting his bag down did his mother come flying down the stairs and into the entry way where Michael still stood.

 

“Michael! I'm glad you're home I was about to call. I have important news”! His mother said, beaming at Michael with this wide smile. Before Michael could respond she continued. “Me and your father have decided it was time to tell you where we are moving too”.

 

As much as Michael didn't want to move and hated how his parents were doing this to him he did really want to know where he was moving too.

 

“Where”? He asked simply.

 

“Britain”. She said with a big smile, Michael noticed how she was looking for some positive reaction out of him.

 

Britain? BRITAIN? He was going to have to spend a year of his life in some tiny country where everyone sounds like a snob and is across the fucking world.

“That's great mom, I'm going up to my room”. He said and quickly escaped past his mother and up the stairs. Shutting his door loudly upon entering.

 

Fucking Britain. They could have chose anywhere in the world and they picked the place that makes Michael want to pull his hair out. He should have guessed. He not only hated the move now, he didn't even want to think about it. He can't wait until that year ends and he's out of that country, and the year hasn't even started yet.


End file.
